


I'd Kill For You (But Would You Kill Me Too?)

by Rainy182



Series: Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everyone Is An Adult, Fandom Trumps Hate, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, I should probably say that huh?, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, NOT FOR MOVIES NOT FOR COMICS, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Stark Parents Death, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony still deals weapons, Torture, Touch-Starved, Unreliable Narrator, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, for my sanity, time stamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Hydra had to break down James Barns before they could really use him for their mission. What best way to do that then take away the person who was most important to him - Tony Stark.orThe events that lead up to the death of Howard and Maria Stark and how that effected the love between Bucky and Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Prompt Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/938430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prague - 1990

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).

> Uhh I won't lie I'm really nervous about this fic. I hope you all like it!

Bucky’s heart was beating at an elevated rate, almost three times faster than what was normal, as he tried to outrun the hydra agents who were driving after him. He should’ve known he wouldn’t have been able to get far without the terrorist group noticing his absence and taking actions to ensure his capture. But he thought he would have at least been able to make it to  _ Tony _ , or at least on the same continent that the man was on. 

He lets his body roll to the ground just as a bullet whizzes past, just an inch above where his head was previously. The ground is unforgiving, even to his enhanced and frozen in time body, causing his skin to break and muscles to scream in pain. He keeps pushing forward, pushing back up to his feet in one smooth motion and continuing to run through the city of Prague. It was dark and the streets were empty which tugs at the back of James memory for some reason but he lets it go to instead turn down a dark alley that’s too small for the car that speeds behind him. The sound of his labored breath filling his ears as he swears the blood in his head beats to the rhythm of his heart. 

_ I need to get away and get to Tony _ . Repeats again and again in his head as he keeps going down the alleyway, the echoes of Russian commands follow him as the men ran after him. He wonders if they’ll finally kill him this time or if they’ll put him back on the ice for this for the next fifty to seventy years to ensure that his reason for leaving is long gone. 

He starts to run faster. Coming to a low hanging ladder he jumps up and lifts his body to the platform next to it. James makes sure to raise the ladder out of reach for the agents and ducks into the open window before they can take aim with their guns. Turning to face the room he finds himself face to face with a living room that screams familiarity to him. 

The shelves are filled with books that hold a layer of dust on them all filled with Stephen King novels and books about robots and cars. He turns to the small kitchen and in confronted with what would’ve been state of the art in the 90’s appliances. A small box radio sits on the counter, completely out of place and softly playing the night news. 

_ And tonight is going to be rainy Brooklyn! A complete swimming hole, so you better keep your loved ones close and an umbrella closer! Now for the traffic report-  _

“Bucky?” James turns around to be faced with the whole reason for his running in the first place, the reason why he fought his way out of the mind control and ran what must of been thousands of miles here. 

_ Tony. _

“Ton?” His voice is filled with disbelief, “I thought you said you're going to back?” 

Tony’s eyes soften a little and he steps closer to him and takes his hand in on of his, “I came back for you. I’ve been waiting a couple days for you to come back here. Where have you been Buck?” 

Bucky moves to Tony, his words causing the man to pull him towards the front door, “Hydra. We have to go Tony, they found me and I escaped.” 

However, before the man could pull Tony to the door he felt the younger man resit and pull him back towards himself. His arms wrapping around his waist loosely but still firm. Turning his head to look at Tony in confusion his eyes catch a tiny jagged scar above his brow and the back of his mind tugs at that detail. Tugging and tugging, until his thoughts are interrupted by the man in front of him again. 

“They won’t find us Buck,” Tony’s voice was smooth and soothing. Trying to calm down the worry that Bucky can feel build up inside himself, and it probably would have worked if is eyes weren’t locked on the tiny innocent looking scar that sat on Tony’s head. 

“Where did you get that scar from?” 

It was the silence that followed that caused Bucky to feel alarms go off in his mind. The unrelenting arm around his waist didn’t make it any better either. All of a sudden he could hear the radio even louder than before - 

_ And tonight is going to be rainy Brooklyn! A complete swimming hole, so you better keep your loved ones close and an umbrella closer! Now for the traffic report-  _

Why is the Brooklyn weather report playing in Prague? As dread starts to fill him he starts to question just how quickly he got from Prague from Russia, and how he managed to get so far without any interruption or hiccups. How “Hydra” wasn’t after him until he made a sudden decision to turn towards Germany instead of Austria. 

“You’re not Tony are you?” He asked quietly watching as the eyes of man in front of him turn cold. 

“ No,” he said with a sudden German accent, “What a shame you figured that out so quickly too. I thought we might have gotten the information of Tony Stark’s location this time too.” 

Bucky starts to fight his way out of the hold he was in, his elbow going back towards the Hydra agents gut, to free himself. Once free he makes a run for the front door, his panic and fear increasing once he listens to what the agent has started to say. 

“Oh well. Longing-” Bucky runs into the living room, jumping over the couch. 

“Rusted-” He runs into a lamp briefly and quickly turns around to toss it behind himself, starting a fire and cutting off the path between the Hydra agent and himself. 

“Furnace-” He ignores the laugh, his lungs filling with smoke and continues to race down the hall. The shadows coming from the flames towering above him along the walls. 

“Daybreak-” The flames start to lick against the back of his ankles but he keeps pushing forward. 

“Seventeen-” He trips over a rug, his body hitting the hardwood floor and causing the skin to split on his hand, leaving a bloody print behind on the floor.

“Benign-”  _ I can’t be Him again, I won’t survive it.  _ Bucky finds himself thinking frantically as he finally starts to approach the front door. 

“Nine-” He collides with the door at first, the doorknob digging into his hip. His rushes to unlock the three bolt locks, the metal heating from the fiery temperature in the room.

“Homecoming-” The last lock slides open.

“One-” He yanks the door open wide, body moving forward to freedom. 

“Freight car.” Only to be stopped by the vacant look that glazes over his eyes, securing that the last thing he saw with his own mind was the cement filled doorway blocking him inside. 

The Winter Soldier feels the Hydra agents presence before the man is standing next to him. When he turns to the man he is faced with a man with skin blood red and tightly pulled over his skull. His eyes sunken in nose missing completely. 

“You underestimated how distracted your human self would be by Tony and how it would widen the chances of him noticing discrepancies between reality and the simulation Soldier,” His voice was tight with anger as he kept looking at the door wall in front of the two of them, “Make sure it doesn't happen again.” 

As the general turns to walk away the Soldier turns silently and watches as the fire flickers out like a dying projection and the walls surrounding them fall down to reveal the underground Hydra facility. The only thing remaining is the cement filled doorway. 

“Make sure when he learns the lesson, it’s as painful as possible!” The general called out suddenly moments before an electric shock collar is latched onto the Soldier's neck and a black hood is draped over his head. 


	2. Cuba, 1990

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not dead, I just had killer writers block and frankly was having a rough round with life. ANYWAYS chapter two ya'll! Hope you like it!

Tony was drunk. Well, that’s not true, because drunk implies he’s still capable of at least stumbling around and forming sentences. So no Tony wasn’t drunk. 

He was  _ shitfaced.  _

It was the anniversary of Bucky’s kidnapping and it’s safe to say that Tony hasn’t been taking it well. Not that he had been allowed to help any, trapped on an island that’s been blacklisted by almost eighty percent of the world. It seemed like a good idea at first when he and Bucky picked this place to run away to all those years ago. Now it’s just an obstacle preventing him from helping the authorities from finding his fiance. 

So yes, he’s been drinking straight vodka and whiskey for the past three days and he’s finally lost the feeling in his face about an hour ago. Which is probably why he hadn’t a gentleman probably only a handful of years older than him sit on the bar stool next to him. Not until the man halted the next shot of whiskey from reaching his lips with a firm grasp to his wrist. 

“ _ Listen dude _ ,” Tony says sloppily in a mix of C astilian and the Cuban dialect of Spanish, “ _ I’m kinda sorta with someone already, and they’re great, so back with the vodka.”  _

“It’s whiskey,” was the dry English reply that was given, prompting tony to turn his face from the bar counter and towards the man next to him. In his drunken stupor he could notice the details like how the man was wearing a pristine suit and styled an afro in some kind of homage to the seventies. Letting his eyes drift to the other side of the man he spots another shot of what is  _ actually  _ vodka and swiftly picks it up and tosses it back letting the burn flow down his throat.

“Maybe that’s why it tasted like shit,” he leans closer to the stranger and lowers his voice almost comically, “But why is an American in Cuba?” 

The man lets go of Tony’s wrist after a brief pause before sighing, as if he just realized what kind of afternoon he will be having. “I could say the same for you,” was his reply, “And I will, if we can talk somewhere private?” 

Tony was drunk. He was extremely and incredibly past drunk. He probably won’t even remember his day comes tonight and he has no problem with that - looks forward to it actually. However, what Tony is not, is stuipid and suicidal. So scoffs and turns away from the stranger with an even louder laugh. 

“ _ Yeah no _ ,” He switched back to Spanish, this time more closely to the sound of a local, “ _ Talking to an American - an unknown on at that! - I’m not stupid. _ ” 

At this point he had started to make a stumbling movement to get up, his buzz starting to sour with the present company. Slapping a forty down on the counter and stumbles to the door only to be stopped again by a hand on his shoulder. 

“ _ How stupid would you become if I say I know where you fiance, the Winter Solider, is?”  _ The stranger's voice was low and slowed down over Bucky’s enforced code name. 

Tony will remember this moment tonight as quickly as he sobered up in this moment. When he turned around he finally looked at the man’s shade covered eyes fully and with a steady voice addressed him. 

“Who are you?” 

The man pulled off his glasses revealing a patch covering his left eye and placed them in his jacket. A grim look took over his face while his eyes lost whatever dry humor or annoyance he may have had at any point in their entire encounter. 

“My name is Fury, and SHIELD thinks it’s time the great Stark finally serves his part to help his country….and his fiance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope every is staying safe in these tough times! Stay home if you can!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter!


End file.
